Ethan's Turn
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Ethan and his friend Aidan have a secreat and today is Ethan's turn to do somthing while he has the house to himself, so he thinks. What is this thing Ethan is going to do, and who else is home? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Stuck in the Middle in anyway. This story **SJC Fiction**

* * *

Lewie was outside while his twin was in the washroom. Normally Beast would of just peed outside by their little fort, but his parents told him if he gets caught one more time he will be stuck inside for the rest of the summer. So as Lewie was waiting for Beast to come back inside he heard Aidan talking to someone.

"Are you ready Diaz?"

"A little bit never done the real thing before." Ethan said.

"Well its your turn anyways besides you have practiced so it wont be like the first time."

"What are they talking about?" Lewie whispering only to himself forgetting Beast has not come back yet.

"Only because you caught me doing it."

"True but you caught me first and you know what happened after you did."

"Yah I just wanted to see if you can handle mine."

Lewie was getting confused on what they where talking about and handling what. " What are they up to" he thought as he kept hearing them talk.

"And I did. To bad I was not able to return the favor when I caught you."

"Hey its not my fault my family came home early. In fact they are not home right now so we can do it now before its too late."

Ethan was too much of what was going to happen to him he forgot he was watching his brothers.

"Really now?"

"Yup so why don't we get to my room and do this."

Lewie had to know what these two where up to so he quickly went to his room forgetting to tell Beast what he be up to. Once in the room he found Ethan's camera and hid in the closet. After all he wanted proof for black mail down the road and also so Beast would believe him what he saw. Lewie did not have to wait long to see Ethan and Aidan in the bedroom and he soon hit the record button. Lewie's eyes quickly widen of the actions of the two older boys.

Ethan and Aidan where quickly making out and they did not bother shutting the bedroom door at all. Aidan was the first to remove his shirt and Ethan just rubbed it as they started kissing again. The kissing did not last long as once the kiss broke Ethan was sucking on Aidan's neck. As Ethan sucked away he pushed Aidan towards his bed and the slightly taller boy sat down causing Ethan to sit in Aidan's lap.

Once done sucking on Aidan  
's neck Ethan soon pushed the boy onto his back. The two smiled and Ethan went to work kissing, biting and sucking on Aidan's nipples. Aidan just moaned as Ethan was trying to mark him as his. Ethan soon was kissing his way down as he was undoing Aidan's belt. Aidan soon helped out by lifting his ass so Ethan could take off the boys pants and boxers with one pull.

Ethen just seen Aidan's hard dick and just licked his lips. Lewie also saw Aidan's dick as he kept on filming the action. He had never thought this what he would be seeing. Lewie wanted to say something but decided to keep quiet even when he saw his brother grabbing Aidan's dick and sliding it into his mouth. Aidan  
just moaned as Ethen sucked away. After only a few more bobs Aidan was on edge and had Ethen stop sucking him.

The two soon started making out and as they where Aidan managed to put Ethan on his back. Once on his back the Latino removed his shirt and quickly Aidan started to suck away at Ethan's neck. Ethan just held his friend's head in place but soon Aidan moved to Ethan's nipples. Ethan started to moan as Aidan started to kiss, lick, bite, and suck on the teen's nipples. He too wanted to leave a mark. As Aidan was doing this he was unbuting Ethen's skinny jeans.

Just like Aidan Ethen helped out by lifting up his ass and soon his pants along with his boxers where pulled down exposing his friend's hard dick. Aidan quickly grabbed it and slid it into his mouth. Ethen moaned as Aidan sucked away as he trusted his hips into Aidan's mouth. After a few more bobs it was not long until he shot his load into Aidan's mouth.

Lewie thought that was it and was going to stop the recording but stopped when he saw Aidan licking Ethen's ass. Lewie did not understand why anyone would lick someone's butt or even have a dick in their mouths. All Lewie could do is just keep watching as the camera contuse to film. As for Aidan rimming Ethen he used most of Ethen's cum as lube on his ass.

In fact Aidan did not swallow any of Ethen's cum. What was left of it was used for his dick. However it was not enough. So he had Ethen suck away. This however was not the first time Ethen had tasted his own cum but it was a first tasting it on someone else's body part that just happened to be Aidan  
's dick. Aidan  
for one just moaned as Ethen sucked away just enough to slid his dick into Ethan's ass.

Ethen started to moan as for the first time he was getting fucked that was not from his secret dildo. Which he got caught by the way by Aidan. Well far is far as Ethen did caught Aidan fucking himself with a dildo first. While Aidan was fucking away Lewie's eyes got even bigger. While this was going on Beast was looking for Lewie.

Beast went to the normal hiding spots they had but after checking all of them he went to his room and that's where he saw Aidan on top of Ethen. It looked like they where wrestling. However Beast did not know why they where naked, but he really did not care he just wanted to join in the match and will look for his twin later. With that Beast got naked just like the older teens and went into the room.

"Get ready for the Beast Slam!" Beast ran into the room jumping on top of Ethen and patting the bed "One, two, three!" I'm the winner!"

The older teens did not know what to make of this but after Aidan smiled he had an idea. As for Beast he seen where Aidan dick was and it was in his brother's ass. This caused Beast's eyes to go wide. The young boy had no clue why Aidan had his dick in Ethen's ass and why Ethan us just letting it happen.

"Hey Lewie..."

"I'm Beast, Lewie is somewhere."

"Oh so it just the three of you then?"

"Oh yah I kinda forgot that I was watching them."

"Well this could be more fun then. Having a four way well a three way until we know where your brother Lewie is."

"I don't know Aidan they are young."

"Me and Lewie are now almost twelve. So we are now big boys so if this is big boy stuff count us in."

"What do you say Ethan? After all you told me you wish you could do more boding with your brothers. Now here is your chance."

"Fine but this stays between us."

Aidan  
smiled "Beast go by your brothers face and he will make you feel good."

Beast did what he had been told and soon Ethan was sucking away on his brother's little dick that was not so little anymore. After only a few bobs Aidan went back fucking his friend. Beast was enjoying the feeling of having his dick sucked. Beat had to tell Lewie about this. He just hopped he would be up for it. As Ethan was being fucked and sucking away Adan had an idea.

"Beast why don't you bend forward and suck on Ethan's dick as he sucks you. I bet he will like it "

Beast smiled and soon the brothers where in a sixty nine. Aidan was careful with his thrusts so he wont hit Beast's in the head as the young boy sucked away on his brother's dick. Lewie for one can't believe this at all. More so that his dick was getting hard of watching the action. After a few more thrusts Aidan was on edge and he did not want to cum just yet. He slowly pulled out and smiled as another idea came to him.

"Ethan why don't you rim this cutie"

"What's that?" Beast asked

"Something I bet you will like. So while he is doing that why not suck on this bad boy." Aidan  
said shaking his dick.

"But that has just been in a Ethan's butt."

"So I seen you have worse things in your mouth. Pulse I dare you."

Not wanting to back down from a dare soon started sucking away at Aidan's dick. While sucking away Ethan started rim Beast causing the younger boy to moan. After sucking and rimming for some time now without being told Ethan slid a finger into Beast's ass. This caused the boy to jerk. In some strange way Beast started to like the feeling and soon Beast was being finger fucked by two of Ethan's fingers as Beast kept sucking away on Aidan's dick.

After a few more thrusts of his fingers Ethen just wanted to know how a un practice hole felt like. He managed to slide out under from Beast and soon aimed his dick into his brother's hole. Beast jumped at the feeling as Ethan was entering him. Again to beast this felt good. Ethan slowly trusted away as Beast counted to suck away. His own dick was twitching from having his dry cum. Aidan seen this and thought it was cute. Aidan was once again on edge and pulled out of Beasts mouth.

Aidan  
soon just stood there rubbing his balls as he watched on the incest taking place. He always liked the idea of incest. Well he did have his limits though when it came to it. After his balls calmed down he had a choice to make. Fuck Ethan while he fucks Beast or he can also slide his dick into the smaller boy's hole. Ethan just smiled and went for one of his ideas.

Ethen soon moaned even more when he felt Aida's dick enter him. Aidan did not take no mercy as he fucked Ethan hard and fast causing Ethan to do the same to Beast. Every ten or so thrusts Aidan would fuck faster causing Ethan to do the same. All three boys just kept on moaning and Aidan could no longer take it. He pulled out and somehow was able to slide his dick into Beast's ass.

Beast screamed once a second dick entered him and for the first time Beast shot a load of cum onto the bed. It was the most cum that was ever was shot onto the bed by one person. The only one to notice the amount of cum shooting out of Beast's dick was Lewie while filming it. All that cum caused Beast to claps on the bed just to pass out.

This did not stop the older teens as they fucked away until they shot a massive load each into the small ass of Beast. The two teens soon pulled out and just watched their mixed cum leak out of the young ass. The two took a breath before leaving the bedroom. Lewie stopped the recording and just waited. Once he heard the bathroom door shut and the shower going on was when Lewie went out of the closet.

"Next time it will be my turn."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know


End file.
